Angel's Idea
by alexz1jude
Summary: Angel finds out that Fang and Max like each other from listening to their thoughts. Angel gets Nudge to help get them together. FAX
1. Chapter 1

Angel's Idea

Summary:

Angel finds out that Fang and Max like each other from listening to their thought. Angel gets Nudge to help get them together.

**Angel POV**

I just had the best idea! Max and Fang keep thinking about how much they like each other more than friends but both of them don't want to put the flock through anything. I think that Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy know about it too though. Obviously I knew about it because I could read minds. Well anyways they need some help because they deserve to be happy. I can't just go up and tell them that it's okay for them to become a couple because they would just try to deny that they like each other.

So right now I'm looking for Nudge to help me. Nudge was sitting next to Max, Fang, and Gazzy (Iggy was cooking) in the clearing that we were camping out in tonight. I needed to get Nudge away from them. I walked over to them.

"…We definitely need to go back to Disney World. Stupid Ari ruined that trip. You know where else we should go? Six Flags. I heard they have so many rides there. Or Hershey Park. Mmm chocolate is the b-" Nudge would never have stopped talking if I hadn't stopped her.

"Nudge, can I talk to you" Max, Fang, and Gazzy looked grateful that I interrupted her. I'm surprised no one said anything a half hour ago.

"Okay Angel"

"Let's go over there" I pointed to and walked to a log at the other end of the clearing.

"Nudge, don't you think that Max and Fang are perfect for each other?" I asked her when we got over and sat on the log.

"Yeah, I mean look at the way they look at each other when they think no one else is watching. And they totally look so cute together. Have you noticed how Fang talks more around her? I sorta think that he's the only reason that Max is still sane. I mean look at everything that's going on her life. "

"Do you want to help me get them together then? I mean nothing too much just maybe like little pushes."

"Hell yeah!" Nudge said that a little too loud because everyone looked at us. "Oops, I do think it's a good idea though."

"Okay well Max is going to come over here in a few second so any quick ideas?"

"Well, I think we need to go to a hotel but we need to find a beach or something. And Max needs a bikini. In the hotel it needs to be three rooms; you and me, Gazzy and Iggy, and Max and Fang. That way they can talk alone or something."

"Sounds good, we'll work on it but we can't say much now because it would look suspicious."

"Okay, but how do we get Max to buy a bikini?" Nudge wondered out loud.

"Hello, I can control minds."

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe I forgot that. Well it really is gonna be helpful."

"Okay so we'll either use Bambi eyes or my mind control. Right now let's go back over there before they get really suspicious." Max was going to get up and come over here probably in about 30 seconds.

"We'll ask tomorrow when we're looking for a place to sleep. There's bound to be a hotel and a place that sells bathing suits near the same place. We just have to make sure we're going near a town. Let's go over there now." We got up and went back to everyone else.

"What was that about?" Max asked when we got over there.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I answered her.

--------------------------------------------------

This is the first thing I've written so tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel POV**

-_The Next Day_-

We had been flying all day on the coast of California. We needed to find a place to stay for the night soon. I knew we were going in a general southeast direction because Fang had thought that about 20 minutes ago. I knew it was about a 10 minute flight to San Diego from where we are now because during the same Fang also thought that we were 30 minutes from San Diego. It was the perfect time to get Max to agree to go to a hotel.

"Max can we stay at a hotel?" I asked her. _Look at me._ I was using my Bambi Eyes and I knew that if Max looked at me she would give in. _"She's probably giving me Bambi Eyes. Don't turn around."_ Max obviously knew she shouldn't look at me but she did anyway. _"We could probably use a break from the ground for a few days."_

"Sure," She turned to Fang, "Where is the nearest city?"

"We're about 10 minutes from San Diego." He answered.

-_10 minutes later_-

"We're here," Max said when we got there, "Let's look for a hotel."

We found a hotel called the Marriott Marina that was by the San Diego Bay. Everyone tried to look nicer considering that we've been on the run and haven't showered or bought new clothes in a while. We still looked pretty bad.

"Angel we might need your help getting the rooms." Max said.

"Okay Max," I answered, "Let's go inside."

We walked in and received looks from everyone in the lobby. Yeah, we would probably need my mind control powers to rent the rooms. I walked with Max to the front desk. The guy working the front desks nametag said Andy.

"Three rooms please, Andy." Max asked the guy working the front desk politely. _"Why would I give you rooms?" _ This guy was not nice.

"You will give us three rooms free of charge." I was now using my powers because he obviously wouldn't have given us anything. _"We could still have paid for them Angel"_ Max obviously wasn't very fond of not paying for things but oh well.

"Here you go." Andy said and handed us three packets with two room keys each in them. We walked back to the rest of the flock. When we got over to them we all decided to take the elevator even though we all hate small enclosed spaces.

We all burst out of the elevator on floor three. Our rooms were 324, 325, and 326. Rooms 324 and 326 were adjoined rooms and room 325 was on the opposite side of the hall.

"Can Nudge and I share a room?" I asked Max.

"Sure, sweetie," She said as she opened the door to room 324 and handed Nudge the room key. "Open the door that leads to the other room. Here," She handed Iggy the room key for room 326."You do the same thing."

"Phase one complete." I told Nudge as soon as we got into the room and I knew no one could her us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Max POV**

I watched Gazzy lead Iggy to their room.

"Come on" I said leading Fang to our room.

"What do you think Angel and Nudge are up to?" I asked Fang when we got inside and closed the door.

"It's Angel and Nudge, who knows?" He replied.

"Well they won't say anything" I said putting my bag next the bed and then flopped down on the bed.

"Obviously not" He was now sitting on the other bed staring at me. I sat up.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing" He looked away very quickly.

"Okay…" I stared at him for a few more minutes. "Let's go get the rest of the flock and go shopping for new clothes and get some food."

"Sure" He said getting up and getting his backpack. We never will go anywhere without them.

"Go get Gazzy and Iggy and I'll get Nudge and Angel." I made sure that the Maximum Ride credit card and the extra cash I got at the last ATM were in my pocket. I walked behind Fang out the door and then went to room 324. I knocked on the door and Nudge answered after a few seconds.

"We're going to go get new clothes and food" I told her. "Tell Angel and come back out."

"Okay, we were thinking it would be nice to go to the beach. And don't worry because nothing bad will happen this time."

"Maybe" I answered, "We'll talk about it later."

"Well see it would be nice to get new bathing suits because our old ones are totally ruined."

"Okay, we'll get new ones when we're out then talk about going to the beach with everyone else later."

"Okay Max" She said disappearing into the room. Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang were now coming over to me and then Angel and Nudge came out.

We found a mall a few miles away. We walked into a random store that we saw sold clothes. Turns out they have bathing suits too. I wonder if any of this was planned. I looked at Angel but she was turned away.

"Okay, find clothes and new bathing suits too. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy stay together and meet back here in 40 minutes." The boys stuff was on the opposite that the girls side was on.

"Why do we need bathing suits?" Gazzy asked.

"We'll talk about that later" I told them. Angel, Nudge, and I disappeared into the girls section.

"Max, can we look for new bathing suits first?" Angel asked me.

"No sweetie, clothes come first"

She did ask again. After 20 minutes we each found 3 new shirts and 2 pairs of jeans. Now onto bathing suits. We entered the area where all the bathing suits and I started looking at some black one pieces.

**Angel POV**

I decided we'd be nice to Max and let her get a tankini. I found a cute pink one piece that was perfect for me first and then found Nudge.

"How about a tankini for Max?" I asked Nudge when I knew no one else could hear me. "Max would never be caught dead in a bikini and she'd kill us if we made her get one."

"You're right. And it would point right to us."

"Either way it would point to us."

"Yeah, I guess it would. What color should it be? I would definitely say black because Fang would like it."

"Black's good. Come on." I said leading Nudge towards all the tankini's. They seriously came in just about every single color they could come in.

"Wow, this one is so perfect." Nudge held up a black tankini that had shorts instead of the regular bottoms.

"Yeah, it is. Let's go give it to her and I'll see if she will get it on her own free will first." I said taking the tankini from her and walking to Max. She was still looking at those boring black one pieces.

"Max" I called, "This bathing suit is perfect for you. You would look so amazing in it." I held up the tankini so she could see it.

"It's nice Angel, but I like this one" She held up the simplest one piece you could ever find. Anything would look good on her but she was getting the tankini no matter what. Plan A obviously wasn't going to work. Time for Plan B.

"You will get this black tankini I am holding up." I was using my mind control so my voice probably sounded distorted. At least Nudge said that my voice sounds distorted when I use my mind control.

"Okay." Max put the other bathing suit on the rack and took the one in my hand.

"What do you think of my bathing suit?" I asked her.

"It's cute Angel. Nudge did you pick one yet?" I looked at Nudge.

"Yeah, think it looks so cute." She held up her bathing suit "I like the way the brown looks with the pink flowers."

"Okay, then let's go find the guys and pay for this stuff." Max said walking to the spot where we were supposed to meet up with Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. We followed her. We had about 5 more minutes before we were supposed to meet the guys. That's surprising, usually we take more time. Nudge was rambling the whole time. When we got there the guys were already there. We still take more time than they do.

"Everyone got new clothes and a new bathing suit?" Max asked them. They all said 'yes' in some form. We went to the register and the girls nametag said Tina. She had blonde hair and looked about our age.

"Are you a member here." She was looking at Fang.

"No" Max said through clenched teeth. You could so tell she was jealous. If Tina could tell she didn't care.

"You want to become one?" The question was directed at Fang. She was flirting with him and she was gonna get it.

"No," Max was still answering through clenched teeth. "Can you just ring this up" She was nearly yelling. _'Max calm down'_ I sent that thought to her. She seemed to calm down a little bit but I knew that if Tina so much as looked in Fang's direction again she was going to get it. Maybe Tina caught something warning her because she immediately looked away and started ringing out stuff up.

"That will be 268 dollars and 97 cents." She said when she was done. Max handed her 300 dollars out of what we got at the last ATM. I don't think she trusted Tina with her credit card. Tina took the cash and handed Max the change and a receipt.

"Here's your change" She tried to sound pleasant. Max took it and counted it.

"We're short 10 bucks" She told Tina. She didn't like people ripping her off. Even if Tina didn't mean to. _'Shit. Not again. I'm gonna get fired this time.'_ Her thoughts said.

"Shit." Tina said "I can't believe I did that" She handed Max 10 dollars and the manager came out. Tina was going to get fired and I felt a pang of pity. Not enough to not get her fired but enough to get us the hell out of there.

"We'll be leaving now" I told my flock. I saw her mouth thanks and started walking out of the store. They would have to follow me and not watch the show. We walked to the food court.

"I wanted to watch her get fired, Angel." Max said as we walked there.

"I'm feeling nice today" I smiled at Nudge "And besides I'm sure she didn't want an audience to watch her get fired."

"I guess" Max mumbled. By then we had made it to the food court. "What do you want to eat?" Max asked everyone.

We ate and went back to the hotel. Time to talk about going to the beach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go Tina. She wanted me to add her in my fan fic. I want more reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Max POV**

I wasn't so sure that I wanted to go to the beach because something bad always seems to happen when we are there. And besides Angel used her mind control to get me to buy a tankini. I guess it could be worse. I would absolutely kill her if she had made me get a bikini. She smiled as I thought that. 'You knew I would kill you if you got me a bikini, right Angel?' I thought hoping she would listen for once. She nodded. Well I can't just say we got bathing suits for no reason and anyway Angel and Nudge would tell them their plan anyway. I knew that if anyone disagrees, including me, she would just use her mind control or her Bambi eyes to change their mind. I could always just stay on the beach with my jeans and t-shirt on. That would be fine.

"Okay, so Nudge and Angel had the idea of going to the beach." I started telling the flock. "And I told them I'd bring up the idea. And yes that was the reason we got new bathing suits today." I added before Gazzy could ask. I looked at Fang. He just shrugged.

"I think it's a great idea" Gazzy said.

"Yeah, it sounds good." Iggy added.

"I guess we're going to the beach tomorrow then." I sighed. "Should we check out of the hotel?"

"The rooms are free Max. We might still be able to use them and they'd be good to have." Angel said.

"Fine" I said. "Everyone go take showers in their rooms and then go to bed." Everyone left mine and Fang's room. I got my new clothes and went to the bathroom. I turned the water on hot and got in. Half an hour later I had gotten out of the shower, gotten dressed, and walked out of the bathroom. Fang was on the laptop updating the blog.

"Your turn" I said lying down on my bed. He got his clothes then disappeared into the bathroom. I got under the covers and turned the tv on. I wasn't actually watching it but it was to try to distract me. I was just thinking and mostly about Fang even if I'd never admit it. At some point I fell asleep.

**Fang POV**

When I got out of the bathroom I saw that Max had fallen asleep with the tv on. She probably wasn't even watching it. She's never cared much for watching tv. I turned the tv off and went to sleep thinking of Max.

-------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's short and I haven't written much for chapter 5. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Max POV**

We all woke up, ate, and then we walked down to the lobby of the hotel. There was someone familiar walking through the door into the hotel. It was that Tina girl from the store yesterday. She was wearing a shirt that said 'You're Fired!' on it and walked right up to me.

"You got me fired bitch! I needed that job!" She screamed at me.

"I didn't get you fired. We weren't in the store when you were fired." I told her calmly. I could do a lot worse to her but I held back.

"Shove it, bitch!" She screamed on the top of her lungs and stormed off to the elevator.

"Okay then" I said walking out the door with the flock behind me. We found an alley to take off from and had made it to an abandoned beach in about an hour of flying. I laid down on the sand and Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy ran for the water. Iggy was calmly walking to the water and Fang was leaning against a tree a few feet away from me. He looked so hot. _No, bad Max!_ I looked over at Angel but she was thankfully too busy to notice what I just thought.

**Angel POV**

It's been like 30 minutes since we got here and Max hasn't come anywhere near the water.

"Do you think she's gonna come in on her own?" I asked Nudge.

"Not so much. Let's go ask her." I wonder if she meant ask her or 'ask' her but we walked out of the water and over to Max. I tuned out Nudge the way over there. I couldn't hear any thoughts coming from Max.

"Max, come play with us!" I sounded excited.

"I'm good here" She didn't look up at me in fear of me using Bambi eyes which I wasn't using.

"Please.." I was giving her Bambi eyes and something in my tone made her look up.

"Fine" She sighed. She stood up and took off the clothes over her tankini. I looked over at Fang and he was staring at Max. I smiled.

"You too Fang"

**Fang POV**

"You too Fang" Angel said. I snapped myself out of staring at Max. I might as well just go because she would probably just use or mind control or something if I don't.

"Fine" I said taking off my shirt and walking with them. My eyes drifted back to Max. She looked so amazing. No wonder I love her. Did I just think that?

**Max POV**

Fang looked so hot and who would have known he had a 6 pack? I guess that's what you get from fighting Erasers all the time. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as we walked with Angel and Nudge to the water.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy. And please review this story and read my song fic and review that too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel POV**

When we got back to the hotel room it was really late. I wanted Max and Fang to be alone in case one of them came to their senses. I was half asleep when Max led us to our hotel room. She told us to all take showers and then go to sleep and I just did that.

**Fang POV**

I followed Max into our room. I was wondering if I should tell her that I love her. I mean if she doesn't feel the same way it could ruin our friendship. But at the same time if I don't tell her I'd be wondering what could have been the rest of my life. She sat next to me. Now was my chance.

**Max POV**

After leaving Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy I opened the door to our room and walked in with Fang behind me. Without looking at him I went into the shower. I had to get this sand off of me. When I got in the shower the only thing I could thing about was Fang. Could I be in love with him? Even if I was I wouldn't want to risk the flock splitting up. But he is always there for me and always will be. He's my second in command, my rock. I now realized that I was in love with him but what could I possibly do about it?

After my shower I got dressed and walked over to where Fang was. He didn't notice me. Should I tell him? I just sat on the bed. _'Tell him'_ I thought I told Angel to go to bed. Even if I did decide to tell him he probably didn't feel the same way about me. He looked at me.

"Max, I need to tell you something before I change my mind." He said.

"Okay, shoot"

"I-I love you" I smiled. He was probably thinking the same thing I was before.

"I love you too, Fang" Now it was his turn to smile. His smile lit up the whole room. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I immediately kissed him back. That was our best kiss yet and there would be many kisses between me and Fang to compare it to in the future. I wonder if this was Angel's plan.

--------------------------------------------------

**And so concludes my first fan fic - well actually I might add another chapter in the future. Please tell me what you think of the whole thing. Thanks to all the people who read it and reviewed it. I want to hear if you think I should make another chapter or two about like the rest of the Flock's thought on the Max and Fang or a chapter in the future. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is one of the extra chapters someone asked me to write...Read it and review it please.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Angel POV**

"Nudge, it worked!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" She was excited. We started jumping up and down.

"Why don't we do them a favor and tell the guys for them?" I suggested. The adjoining doors were already open (Max's rules) so they heard our excitement.

"What's going on?" Iggy stuck his heard through the open door.

"We have some exciting news…" I told them everything.

**Nudge POV**

I can't believe we actually pulled it off. Max will probably want to kill us tomorrow but it's worth it. It's so great that they are together and I'm happy for them. Max and Fang are so lucky to have us.

**Angel POV**

It actually worked! They are so lucky to have us.

**Gazzy POV**

Max and Fang are together? When did that happen? And I didn't even know they liked each other. Did Angel just roll her eyes? And she nodded her head?

**Iggy POV**

I knew it. I so knew it. They are made for each other but that doesn't mean I won't say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so I have one more extra chapter that I wrote and will post it when I get some reviews. And by the way the next chapter is a fax one 6 years in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like 6 years in the future..Max POV**

Today is my 20th birthday and Fang said he had a surprise for me. We've been dating ever since we admitted to being head over heals for each other. Actually we've been pretty serious for a while now. Fang said we were flying somewhere in 20 minutes.

_20 minutes pass by_

Fang knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said and Fang walked in the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. He still only talks in front of me.

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked pulling him toward the door. I noticed him playing with something in his pocket. We talked most of the way there and then flew in a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

"We're going there." He said pointing down toward the beach. I nodded my head and got ready to land as Fang did the same thing. I do wonder what he's up to but decided not to ruin it.

"Let's go for a walk." He said taking my hand. We walked for a few minutes before he told me to close my eyes. I did but he still came up behind me and put his hand over my eyes. He's lucky I'm not so paranoid anymore. He took his hand off my eyes and told me to open them. When I opened my eyes we were behind a huge waterfall. I noticed he was holding something – a jewelry box. Then he got down on one knee. OH MY GOD!

"Maximum Ride, will you marry me?" I would have never thought he would have asked those 4 words, especially right now. Actually I'm not all that surprised we've been friends since The School and have been a couple for 6 years now. He didn't even look that nervous, but he's Fang - the one you could never quite tell what he's feeling. But that's part of my Fang – the one I want to hold forever. I love him with all my heart and have for basically forever.

"Yes." I answered simply as he slid the ring on my finger. "I love you, Fang." I said as if he didn't know.

"I love you, too." He said before his lips came crashing down on mine.

---------------------------------------------

**I think this is a good ending, don't you? I don't really think I can write a wedding so I'll end it here. Your reviews are greatly appreciated so I want to hear what you think. So click the review button and give me a review. Thanks to everyone who did review. And read some of my other fan fics. I think that's it so thanks for reading.**

**--Sarah**


End file.
